Shark Unabara
Shark Unabara 'is the main tritagonist of the ''Yu-Gi-Oh! Metal Saga anime series. He is a gifted duelist with a deck relying on WATER and aquatic life creatures, and is a direct descendant of the ancient Atlantean race. He is also the older brother of Serena Unabara and one of the co-founders of Team Yu-Gi-Oh!, as well as the team's third-in-command. Physical Appearance Shark is a human-atlantean male hybrid with a fairly tall, well-built and muscular figure, dark blue eyes, pale skin, and dark purple hair, which resembles tentacles hanging down, referencing his Deck theme of aquatic creatures. These "tentacles" slightly resemble pigtails, but curl up on the end. He also has a light blue "crown" in front of his forehead. His accessories include a grey, shark tooth-shaped locket and a grey ring on his right hand. He also has a scar on his right shoulder. For attire, Shark wears a dark purple, long-sleeved jacket over a maroon short-sleeved shirt and dark blue pants held by a brown leather belt with a golden, 'H'-shaped buckle, with a pair of white, green-gemmed shoes. Personality Personality-wise, Shark is cynical, tough, independent, antisocial and does not adapt easily, usually sporting a stoic face or scowl. As such, he cares very little about what others thinks, which makes him bluntly honest, sarcastic, straightforward and somewhat egotistical, describing him as a typical loner. His "lone wolf" nature makes him quite distant from others and is more focused on brushing up his skills, though is not incapable of making friends or having quality time. Shark is normally very serious, unruffled, collected and usually likes to be by himself. He is likewise intensely stubborn, headstrong and inflexible, preferring to do things his own way, which causes him to clash with others. Regardless, he is very strong-willed, seldom wavering in his determination and will not give up on his goals once he has set them. While he is cool and determined in battle, Shark has an extremely short and wild temper and is difficult to talk to or reason with when he is angry, referring to steel-fisted violence rather than plain reason, even hitting against women. Though his temper has often been known to get him into trouble, Shark has also learned to use it to his advantage by channeling it into his fighting skills. Despite his tough image, Shark is heroic, brave, kind-hearted and selfless, risking his life to save anyone or get them out of trouble, and shows empathy for people, even if they are a villain or enemy. He is likewise a loyal and caring older brother/friend, who is always willing to help his younger sister and friends out in tight situations and will do anything to protect them. When not angered, Shark is pretty laid-back and never cracks under pressure. He can also be very understanding, especially shown towards his friends, or innocents. Shark grew up believing in honesty, and holds a strong and steadfast belief that there is good in everyone, which always lets him give people (especially Magnus and his older half-brother (despite their very dark relationship)) second chances. However, this makes him very naïve, quite gullible and easily misled, which has given him a history of being tricked by Magnus. This has made Shark aggressive and suspicious towards anyone he deems questionable. Over time, however, Shark has gotten better about this and is more suspicious concerning Magnus' trickery. Once he finds out he has been tricked, Shark can get quite angered, but quickly regains enough of his composure to immediately start working towards a resolution. Abilities * History Relationships Family *Serena Unabara (Younger Sister) Friends/Allies *Team Yu-Gi-Oh! **Evan Hatake (Childhood best friend and classmate, also friendly rival) **Ryu Kurosaki **Miles Rogers **Cazz McKnight Rivals * Enemies * Background in Other Media Novels * Movies * Video Games * Decks Shark plays a "WATER/'''Shark" Deck. Deck Recipe: Kingdom's Outlaw Duels Series Appearances Quotes * Trivia * Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Atlanteans Category:Males Category:Teenagers/Young Adults Category:Duelists Category:Top-Ranked Duelists Category:Unabara Family Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Second High School Students Category:Most Powerful Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Team Yu-Gi-Oh!